Parables, Lullabies, and Secrets
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Set post HBP. Hermione recieves a letter from her father not Mr. Granger. Her real father gives her what she needs to help defeat the Dark Lord. Can you belive that it's two brothers?HBP spoilers. Rated T for language and suggestive dialouge.
1. PartI: Brothers

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings, ect. Thoes all belong to the genius JKRowling, and the lovely people at Warner Brothers.

Parables, Lullabies and Secrets

Part I

The Burrow was the quietest it had been in 26 years. All of its residents were home, but none of them had the courage to utter an unessential word. In the uppermost bedroom, sat Ron, his ice blue eyes fixed on a crack in one of his bright orange walls, mind traveling all over space and time.

_What are we going to do? Now that Dumbledore is gone, the Order doesn't have a leader. Harry's go to be going ballistic right now. Why did he have to break up with Ginny? She's a mess! I'm sure he's no better off. I hope Hermione's ok. Good thing she should be arriving soon, Lupin said she wasn't safe in the muggle world._

Ron diverted his gaze from the wall. Quickly standing up, he began to pace around the room in an apprehensive storm.

_What if deatheaters have raided her house! They could've hurt her and her parents! Or worse…_

At this he stopped dead in his tracks. Tears welled in his eyes, but he brushed them away, firmly telling himself not to cry anymore.

The door creaked open, revealing Charlie, who looked no better than Ron. Tears stained his cheeks and clung to his eyelashes, threatening to fall. "It helps to cry, Ron." he croaked out. The pool of tears that had collected in Ron's eyes gushed out, helplessly trickling down his distraught face.

Charlie pulled Ron into a comforting embrace, while Ron's tears soaked through his jumper. Ron's crying was muffled, but he distinctly heard a "'mione" and a "dead." "Ron, what are you talking about? Hermione's down stairs."

Ron pulled his face from his older brother's chest, and croaked out a curious, "Really?"

"Yes." He replied.

With that Charlie saw a flash of red burst out of the room. Ron tore down the stairs, in search of the bushy haired girl. "Hermione! Hermione!" he yelled. At the bottom of the stairs, he spotted her sitting on the recliner in the living room. "Hermione."

"Go away, Ron." She said curtly.

"What are you talking about? What've I done this time?" he asked, surprised.

"Not you, it's what I've done! I've betrayed you and Harry, and every other bloody person I care about!"

"You're not a death-"

"No, but my two timing jackass of a father is!"

"Your father is a muggle, how-"  
"Mr. Granger is NOT my father! As much as I wish he was, he's NOT!"

"Then who-"

"SNAPE! My name is HERMIONE JANE SNAPE! I found out when daddy darling sent me a lovely letter the other day!"

"Hermione, it can't be true! He's got to be faking it!"  
"No, Ron, he's not," she said, her voice turning back to its normal volume, though a little shaky. "Because my real mother is McGonagall. She and the Grangers told me it was true." Her eyes dropped to her hands clasped together in her lap. "I can't be friends with you or Harry anymore. I would leave, but your mother won't have it." Hermione said in almost a whisper, as a single tear traveled down her cheek.

"And neither will I. You're not your father, you know." Said Ron, pulling Hermione into a tight embrace.

After what seemed like an hour locked in a tight hug, an eagle owl swooped into the Burrow, dropping a letter at Hermione's feet. She quickly read the letter, asked Ron for a quill, and wrote a courteous "Fuck You" across the page, causing Ron to gasp at her new found vocabulary. Once she gave the owl the letter, it flew off into the distance.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"My… father… invited me to the Leaky Cauldron to talk about something that is allegedly important, that not even McGonagall knows."

"And that was your well-mannered answer?"

"Yes." She answered shortly.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Horcruxes?" Ron asked, knowing that he was treading in murky water.

"No, I don't even think he knows who R.A.B. is, though I have a theory, myself. Regulus Black."

"He didn't sound witted enough to do that. According to Sirius, he was an idiot cry baby."

"Sirius is not a credible source."  
"He knew Snape was evil."

"Yes, but he also had grudges against him."

"So?"

"Opinion clouds the truth."

Ron muttered something under his breath; the only audible thing he said was "Krum" and it was said with poison.

"Ron, don't even go there today."  
"I just don't want you talking to that loser! He has no substance, he's just talking to you so that you will-"

"Will what?"

"Nothing, I just don't like him."

"Before he went to the ball with me, you had a doll of him you played with."

"Action figure, and I did not play with it!"

"Whatever, Ron." She said as another letter was dropped at her feet by the same eagle owl. She ignored Ron's ramblings as she read the letter.

To my most polite daughter

Since you have been so curt about your reply, I will be curt about the way I tell you life changing information. Harry and Draco, as is Potter and Malfoy, are your half brothers. I was fooling around with all three of your mothers at the same time, consequently you three were born. If you want more answers please accept the invitation I extended earlier, both of your brothers have.

Yours Truly,

Severus Snape

P.S. Bring a body guard if you must.

After she handed the letter to Ron, she sat rigidly in shock. She thought hard.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! No way! He's wrong. It's not true. Harry and Malfoy are most definitely not my brothers. NO, no, no, no, no, no …oh shit, they are!_

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Please review, I am in desperate need of feedback. Enjoy Part II!


	2. PartII: FINALLY!

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters, settings, ect. They all belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

Parables, Lullabies, and Secrets

PartII: FINALLY!

"Hermione?" she came back to reality with Ron shaking her awake.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! They're not! Nope, nope, nope…"  
"Hermione, it's ok, calm down."  
"No, Ron, you calm down! Harry and Malfoy are my bloody brothers! There is no way in hell! At least you knew you had brothers! I punched him! And, OH MY GOD!" Hermione's already racing mind began to speed up.

_Oh my god! I had a crush on my brother! That's unnatural! No, no, no, no! Annd I punched my other brother! Shit, I called him scum, thereby making me half scum, and Harry half scum! I never thought I would regret making fun of him and his family. Shit, Shit, Shit!_

"Ron, slap me."  
"Wh-what?"

"Do it!"  
"No!"

"Do it now, or I'll slap you!"

"How hard?"

"Do you have to question everything? Just slap me as much as you love me!" Not realizing this was a bad thing to say, a searing pain spread across her face like a wild fire, as if a white hot metal rod had been pressed to her cheek. "Damn, Ron! That hurt!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You told me to slap you as much as I love you. I toned it down a bit so I wouldn't send you flying across the room. But, sorry."

Harry walked solemnly into the house. "Did you find out, Hermione?"  
"I did."

"What happened to your face?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, Ron hit me." said Hermione, not thinking of the consequences.

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled a red faced Harry, as he pounced on Ron.

"H-Har-ry, sh-she t-told me t-to." Said Ron, trying to escape the choke hold Harry had him in.

"Harry, I did." Hermione said, also trying to get Harry of Ron.

"YOU STILL DON'T HIT GIRLS! EVEN IF THEY THREATEN YOU WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"Woah, calm down, Harry." said Bill, racing down the stairs when Harry refused to let Ron out of the head lock. Bill pried Harry off of Ron.

"You need to calm down, mate." said Ron, gasping for breath. "And not take your anger out on me."

"I wasn't taking my anger out on anyone What if I hit Ginny? It's the same thing."  
"That really hurt." said Hermione, reflecting upon prior events.

"Well, I really love you. A lot." Ron gasped at this comment as it had slipped out of his mouth without any intentions of doing so.

"You do?"  
"DUUUUUUUUH!" Harry shouted. "Now that you've finally confessed your undying love for her in front of the entire Order, can we figure out what we're doing tomorrow?"

Ron and Hermione's eyes snapped up and found the entire Order assembled , including Moody. Ironically, the Order burst out into cheers, and Ron scowled. "Merlin, Weasley, it took you long enough!" Moody growled. "Now, let's get to business. Poter, Granger, what did the traitor tell you?"

"Well, that he's our biological father. In his first letter, he kind of left the little detail that Malfoy and Hermione are my brother and sister. And he told me that my dad- James, I mean- had no clue that I wasn't his, and I'm under a glamour charm that will never come off."

"Did he, now?"

"Yes, but I'm glad he did, I don't want to look like him!"

"Granger?"  
"He told me that it happened at the Hogwarts staff Christmas party. They had a bunch of alcohol, and well… three weeks later, they found out I was on the way. The Grangers agreed to raise me before I was even born. As for the way I look, I'm just lucky I didn't inherit my father's appearance." She said slowly, trying not to cry.

"I see, and I assume he didn't tell you about what happened with Miss Narcissa?"

"No." Harry and Hermione said concurrently.

"Well, then is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Kingsley shacklebolt asked quietly.

"He invited us to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning. He told us we could bring body guards if need be." Said Hermione.

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" Harry said defiantly.

"Oh no you're not!" Moody snarled.

"Yes I am, and if you try to stop me, it won't work."

"Planning on using that invisibility cloak, eh, Potter?" Moody smirked, while Harry glowered.

"Miss Granger, do you plan on going?" Lupin asked.

"I had planned on it," Hermione said, "But not without the Order's consent."

"Alright, Granger, you can go." Moody said. "You, Potter, may not."

"What? That's so unfair! Just because she's little Miss Perfect Prefect Hermione! I don't care what you say! I'm going! I have just as much right to know about my past as she does!"

"Harry, I believe if you had not so boldly said, 'I'm going whether you like it or not!' and been a little more polite, he perhaps might have given you permission."

"You could learn a thing or two from your sister, Potter."

Through gritted teeth, Harry asked, "May I please go with Hermione to see our father tomorrow?"  
"Why sure, my boy, since you asked so nicely." Moody said in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

"That was dumb." Ron said listlessly. "Can we go now?"  
"Ronald! Mind your manners!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

""Molly, I think they've told us all they can." said Tonks.

"Fine. Off with you." Mrs. Weasley said.

The trio bounded off up to Ron's bedroom, and plopped down on his bed.

"It has been a long day."

"I hear you sister."

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yup."

"I love you too."

Ron smiled lightly as his eyelids became increasingly heavy. His last notion before he fell asleep was _she loves me._


	3. PartIII:The Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, the characters, settings etc. belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers

Part III: The Faminly Meeting

"Kids! Wake up! Harry, Hermione, you're going to be late! Come on, up with you!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang in their ears.

Harry sat up and put his glasses on. Looking around, he realized he hadn't seen Ginny, something he direly whished to do. After booting Hermione out of the room, Harry and Ron got dressed and headed downstairs, to find the girls at the kitchen table along with Charlie and the twins. Happiness overwhelmed Harry at the sight of her. Forgetting who they were in the company of he ranto her throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a big kiss. It didn't take long for Fred to say " Harry, we're eating."

"Yeah, and I think she wants to keep her face intact!" George commented.

Pulling away from Ginny, Harry found disgusted twins and a red faced Ron and Charlie.

"Er, s-sorry." He said trying to look insignificant.

" It's alright mate, at least you're not that Dean bloke! Yeah, Ron really messed him up. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy." Said George.

"Almost." Finished his twin.

"Well, anyway, do you guys know when we are leaving?" inquired Harry, blatantly trying to change the topic.

"In 45 minutes, me and the twins are going with you." Replied Charlie. " I suggest you eat something; we don't know how long this will take."

After Breakfast Harry and Ginny disappeared upstairs (they had apparently gotten back together), while Ron and Hermione went outside " Ron, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Tell you what? To watch out for the gnome going after your leg? Because I only just saw it."

"No, why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it before Dumbledore was killed. That's what made everything real to me. The whole war. I started to think about what he kept telling Harry, you know, the whole love thing. I tried to think of the person who I loved most. Well, my mum came to my mind first. But then, well, all I could think of was you."

"Really?" She asked rhetorically.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd love me back."

"Well, that was mental of you."

"I did try to tell you once. When you were in the hospital wing after your birthday. I almost told you, but then Lavender came in and it was all a mess."

"It seems someone always interrupts us." Ron and Hermione had stopped and were now looking into one another's eyes, only inches away from each other.

Concurrently, they tilted their heads, and very slowly moved closer and closer until… "OY! KEEP YOURLIPS OFF MY SISTER!" Harry yelled through Ginny's bedroom window.

"BUGGER OFF YOU FILTHY HIPOCRITE!" Ron yelled back. Ron grabbed the base of Hermione's head and crushed their lips together. Hermione moved her hands to the back of Ron's head, playing with his hair, while he moved his hands to her waist. This sight was funnier than it seemed, as Hermione was on her toes, and Ron was hunched over, so they could reach on another.

This stance persisted for a good 5 minutes, until Charlie came and tapped on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione groaned " I thought Ron old you to bugger off." She said in the middle of their snog.

"I don't ever remember him telling me that."

Hermione froze. " Er, well…"

"I'd hate to tear you away from your current… activities, but it's time to go."

"Right. I'll see you later, Ron." She said, giving a final kiss.

As Charlie and Hermione walked away Ron yelled "You always ruin my fun Charlie! First dragons, now this!"

"Sounds like he's going to need to take a cold shower." Charlie laughed.

"What?"  
"Never mind."

Upon entering the house, they tore Harry away from his snog session, and they flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, finding the twins, Snape, and Malfoy had already arrived. They took their seats, and Snape stared at them. Harry, having gotten too jittery, boldly asked "So, what's up, pop?"

"Sing me your lullaby." Snape replied.

"My lullaby?" Snape nodded " Alright, here goes nothing. Fore-"

"No, all of you sing it together."

"What are you talking about ! We all don't have the same lullaby!" said Hermione.

"Do you all have the same father? Do you think it possible that I sang you the same lullaby? Just sing it, for god sake! Bloody Gryffindors have to question everything!" Snapped Snape.

All three began.

"Fore fred til begge verden,

She brings her knowledge,

Bright and bold,

Smarter than founders four of old.

For now she rests her chestnut head,

In her tiny baby bed,

But when she's big and proud,

She'll bring both worlds out of the clouds,

With the help of course

Of her brothers' cunning and brute force.

Fore fred til begge verden.

He brings his cunning,

A sneak so sly

He could get past a fruit fly,

Sleep now young boy

Rest your steele eyes

Tomorrow will bring darkened skies,

But once you've used your trickery right,

The skies will become more bright,

Just don't have a fit,

When you have to count on your brothers strength and your sister's wit.

For fred til begge verden.

He brings his strength,

He who has a warriors heart,

Plowing through the enemy with a smirk,

Rest your raven haired head

In your cupboard's bed

Tomorrow you'll have to plow through

Your mortal enemy's crew

Only will you win,

When you listen to your brother and sister's whim

Then is when you'll be at peace.

Fore fred til beg verden."

"Is that all you remember?" Snape asked curtly.

They all nodded. "But, I don't see why that stupid song is so important! I didn't come hear for a sing along! I came here for some supposedly important information, so out with it!" whined Malfoy.

"Around an Iroquois campfire, I heard this very interesting parable." Taking his wand, he conjured about ten sticks. Taking one, he said " If I apply force to this one stick, Mr. Potter, what do you suppose will happen to it?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It'll break, duh."

"Yes it will break." He snapped the sick in half and picked up two different sticks. "Now what do you suppose will happen if I apply force to these, Mr. Malfoy."

"It'll take more force, but, they'll break."

"Correct." He snapped them in half and picked up the rest of the sticks, holding them in one hand.

He merely looked at Hermione and she instantly said in amazement " They won't break! Harry, they won't break!"


	4. PartVI: Tears and Hugs

He merely looked at Hermione and she instantly said in amazement " They won't break! Harry, they won't break!"

"Hermione, are you on something?" Harry asked.

Snape smirked. "Now that story time is over, children, have you any questions?"

"Um, yeah! What was up with his mom?" Harry asked pointing to Malfoy, who scowled at him.

"Mr. Malfoy was unable to produce children, so he called on a friend to help him out."

"At least my father knew I wasn't really his, Potter!"  
"Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Your idiot father didn't know squat! And it was right in his face too!"

"Well, your bloody father wasn't man enough to have his own kids, even if my father didn't he could've if he wanted to!"

" Yeah, that makes him so much better, why was your mother sneaking around with this one! If he was man enough, why did your mother go looking for more?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Hermoine screeched through tears, so that everyone in The Leaky Cauldron stopped talking and turned around. Through gritted teeth, she told Snape "Put a silencing charm around us, now!"

"Silencio." he muttered.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTHS RIGHT NOW! YOU GUYS KEEP PICKING ON EACHOTHER, AND NEITHER OF YOU SEE HOW GOOD YOU HAVE IT!" the boys stared at her. " At least you two were wanted! I was a product of alcohol! I was a mistake! They decided they didn't want me from the off! Harry, your mother and father welcomed you warmly, and Malfoy, your parents did it just so you were born! I got to go live with muggles, and not have an inkling of magic in my life until I went to Hogwarts! They didn't want me!" tears gushed out of her eyes and rushed furiously down her cheeks, like a powerful river. " It wouldn't have mattered to anyone if I wasn't born. you guys were coveted jewels, and I was just an old newspaper, thrown away on the first dustbin available." she said in a whisper.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Snape said quietly. "You are the best thing I could have hoped for. I did have to give you up, it broke my heart, but I knew it would be best for you. And look at you now. Polite, for the most part, smart, beautiful, kind, loving, what more could I ask for in a daughter?" Hermione's face softened. "And that's a lot more than I can say about these boneheads."

"Well, I guess we know who daddy's favorite is, eh, Potter?"

"You got that right."

"Well, to that end, here is the rest of your lullaby, and I'm off for now. Weasley?"

"Huh?" said all three Weasley boys simultaneously.

"Take Malfoy with you, Lupin will be expecting him." With that, Snape was gone.

Hermione picked up the parchment sitting on the table and read it thoroughly. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" asked Harry lamely, not actually interested in what the rest of their lullaby was.

"Come on, we need to get to the Burrow right now!" Grabbing Harry's hand, she pushed her way through the crowd, and into a fireplace. Flinging down the floo powder, she said "the Burrow." Once at the Burrow, she waited impatiently for Harry and Malfoy to arrive and when they did, dragged them up to Ron's room. There she found Ron playing with a snitch. "Ron, get out."

"Wait a minute this is my room! Why's Malfoy here? I want in!"

"Ronald, I love you dearly, but if you would like to see the age of 18 I suggest you get out of your room, now!"

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I can control you more than you know, Weasley." she said acidly.

They stared each other down for several seconds. "Fine, I'm out, but you owe me Granger."

"Good, out with you!" Ron scampered out the door as Harry and Malfoy whispered furiously to one another, until they noticed Hermione staring at them. "Would you like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Not particularly, professor, but we'd like to know why you made us come up here without Ron." Harry said cheekily.

"Did you understand what he was telling us?" The boys stood silently. "WORK TOGETHTER! Duh! Who were the people in the song? Us. What was with the sticks? The sticks represent us. We have to work together in order to win! With my brain, Malfoy's craftiness, and Harry's strength, we can beat him!Our father has given us the key we need to do it!"

"A song and a story?" Malfoy said skeptically.

"Yes. The end of the song Tells us where the horcruxes are! Listen:

Part of the soul is in his black book

One is in a perilous cave

Surrounded by the sea

Hufflepuff's pride is the gardens

Where a garden wouldn't normally be

Ravenclaw rightfully stays with her books

The next resides where poser muggles got burned at the stake

because of a gossiping girl

The only things left are he and his pet

My children, please get all of these."

"OK, and…" said Harry

"Ugh! The hanging gardens at Geeza, the library of Alexandria, and Salem! Are you two honestly that thick!".

"Ok, so let's go." Said Harry thickly.

"Harry, grow some brains, first of all, we don't know what we're looking for, we don't know what know kind of protection he has against us, and nobody is going to let us just waltz around the place to find them." Malfoy said.

"Wait a minute, why are we trusting him, again?"

"Because, the only way to win the war is if we do it together." Said Hermoine.

"That's what Snape said." Said Harry defiantly "He also told Dumbledore that he wasn't working for Voldemort anymore. AND THEN KILLED HIM!"

"I'm not sure that Snape is entirely evil, though."

"Of course he's evil! He's the one who told Voldemort the prophecy! He's the one who had my parents killed, who made it so I had to live with the Dursleys all my life, and the one who watched my every move in the only place I ever called home. And, we're his flesh and blood." Harry fell to the floor, having worked himself up into a fit. "Read, Hermoine! Read everything about horcruxes you can! I want this to end now!" he got to his knees, and grabbed the bottom of Malfoy's shirt. "Go to Nokturn Alley! Get our sister books! Formulate plans to get them! This nightmare has got to end!" Hermione began to comfort Harry while Malfoy dissaperated to Nokturn Alley.

Ron entered the room, to find Harry curled up in Hermione's arms, sobbing. "Harry, what's wrong, mate?" Hermione shot him a look that clearly stated 'don't start'.

"Everything's wrong!"

Ron instantly knew that Harry was having one of his 'the world's crashing down on me again' tantrums. "It's alright, mate." Ron said , trying not to sound so patronizing. "want me to go get Gin?" he asked, shuddering.

Harry nodded his head jerkily, his red face glistening with tears, contrasting his raven hair. Harry sniffled. "Hermione, do you love me? As your brother, I mean?"

"Of course, Harry. I loved you before this whole ordeal, and I will love you until it is over with."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Marry Ron."

"What?"

"Marry him. He'll take forever to ask you, but, say yes."

"What made you think of that?"  
"I love Ginny so much, and if she weren't so young, I'd ask her to marry me in a heart beat. I know how hard it would be on me for her to say no to me. Ron's different, though. If you did it to him, he'd die." He said weakly.

"Why would I ever do that? I love him too much. And besides, Ginny would never do that to you."

"Hermione, I'm so glad I met you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mother."

"What are you talking about, I'm 16! I don't-"

"You listen to me. Make me feel good about being me. Yell at me if I don't do my homework. You even help me with my girl problems."

"I don't think Ron is a much better alternative."

"Oy! Apparently, I'm just fine in that area, unless you'd beg to differ."

"Ron, the only thing you could give tips to him on is kissing. That is your only saving grace. Oh and of course, those lovely freckles."

Harry got up from his current position, and went into Ginny's arms. " I don't deserve you. You're too good for me!" He cried breaking back down into tears again. " You shouldn't have taken me back! I'm not good enough!"

"Harry, It's ok! Really." She said soothingly. " You're anything I could've ever asked for. It's ok, shhhhh."

There was a faint 'pop' behind them "I've got 15 bloody books and I-" Malfoy looked from Ginny to Harry, and back again. " What's your problem, Potter?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Are we crying again because Mr. Potter was a dumb ass and couldn't see what was right under his nose?"

Harry leapt from Ginny and held his ground. "You should be one to talk, Malfoy! Your bloody father wasn't man enough to produce a legitimate Slytherin Prince!"

" Oh, yeah! Well, your mother-"

"Don't you even get started on _my_ mother! Your mother's the one who looks like she's got something disgusting under her nose all of the time!"

"You should be glad witches wear robes! If not everyone would have seen the tremendous amount of stretch marks, from when she was carrying your big ass head!"

"Your mother-"

"Shut-up, god damn it!" Ginny roared the boys glowered at each other, with arms crossed.

"Oh, no! You're not going to do that thing mom did, are you?" Ron groaned.

"HUG!" Ginny commanded.

The boys turned "What!"

"Hug, now! Until you can stop fighting." The boys stood still in shock, looking at Ginny as if she had asked them to jump into a lake of carnivorous leeches. Pointing her wand at them, she said "Aveclefrere!" Harry and Malfoy were drawn together as if there were giant magnets in their stomachs.

Ron fell to the floor in laughter, seeing Harry and Malfoy Hugging. "'Mione, go get … camera!" he gasped between giggles.

"No!" Harry and Malfoy yelled together.

"Can you behave, children?" Ginny said in a mocking tone.

The boys rolled their eyes, and gave her a dirty look.

"Tell each other you're sorry."  
"Sorry." They muttered quickly.

"Ok." She said with a smile. She let them apart, and within an instant, they began quarreling again.

"That was all your fault, Potter!"

" I don't think so! If you hadn't been so cheeky about me crying!"

" Well, if you'd act like a man once and a while, perhaps your girlfriend wouldn't intervene! I mean seriously, who's got the balls in that relationship!"

" Oh yes, because you're so much more of a man than me. Because of course you don't need two cronies who are as sharp as a sac of wet kittens to back you up anytime you take on a first year!"

"Crabbe and Goyle may not be bright, but their my friends, and by the way. Look who's talking. You've got that hot headed Weasley to back you up!"

"Ron can at least cast a summoning charm on something other than a cupcake!"

"What my friends do with their magical abilities is none of your business, Potter!"

"Boys, would you like to share a little brotherly love again, or are you going to stop this endless conversation." Ginny asked shortly.

The boys glowered at one another, before Hermione cut in (Ron was disheartened at the abrupt halt of their snog session). " So, you've got books for me?"

Malfoy picked the bag of books he had dropped when he got there, and growled "Here are your damned books."

"Thanks." She said brightly. Hermione curled up in the corner of ron's bed and began reading avidly.

As Harry was just about to turn and leave, a screeching owl flew into Ron's room, landing on Malfoy's head. Harry chucked when he got the owl down, because Malfoy franticly began fixing his hair. Sliding the letter from the envelope, Harry read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_It is my great pleasure to be writing to you, for you see, I am Regulus Anthony Black. You may or may not know who I am. I am Sirius Black's brother, but more importantly, I am the man who has destroyed 5 parts of Voldemort's soul. I wanted you to know this because I heard from a friend that you were in search of them. You only need to defeat Nagini, the snake, and, Voldemort, himself. I trust you will be wanting more answers, but alas, you will have to wait until the final battle is over. Good luck, Harry. Please, bring peace to both worlds._

_Sincerely,_

_Regulus Black_


	5. PartV:Voldemort's Rebuttal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All characters, settings, ect. belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

A/N: I forgot to title and put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Please forgive me. I Don't own any of it, and the last chapter was titled "PartVI: Tears and Hugs". Enjoy.

PartV: Voldemort's Rebuttal

"No bleeding way!" Harry shouted.

"What?" Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy asked simultaneously. Harry handed the letter first to Hermione. Reading it, her eyes widened.

"No way!" Malfoy tried to take the paper from her, but she snatched it back and reread it several times. " He's a bloody genius! They were in cahoots!"

"What?" asked Harry, confused "All it says was Regulus got all of the horcruxes."

"Repeat for me the chorus of our lullaby."

"Fore fred til begge verden."

" Don't you see?"

"Uh, no." Harry began looking at her like she had three eyes.

"He tells you to bring peace to both worlds!" Hermione giggle giddily.

"Granger, what in the hell are you talking about?" Malfoy asked.

"It's Norwegian! Fore fred til begge verden! Bring peace to both worlds! Black and Snape worked together! We have to work together to kill Voldemort."

At that moment, Malfoy groaned in pain, grasping his arm. Suddenly, he vanished.

Malfoy appeared in the middle of a dark room, with his normal deatheater attire on, standing alongside Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

Voldemort appeared , his red eyes glowing with fire, and hatred. The corners of his mouth twitched, as he approached Snape. "Hello, Severus." He said icily. " I have just been informed of very important information." For a moment he diverted his deathly stare from Snape to Draco, but diverted it back again. " I hear you have…Children."

Snape's eyes glistened with fear. "Is this true, Severus?" Snape grimaced. "Answer me, when I ask you a Question! Do you have children!"

"Yes, my lord."

" And why wasn't I informed of this?" His voice slithered as it went back to it's usual dangerous hiss.

"I thought it was no importance, my lord."

" You thought being the father of Harry potter was of no importance?"

"N-no, sire."

"Yet, you told me of the prophecy that would potentially kill your son?"

"Yes, my lord, I thought perhaps, that it would make up for his birth entirely, leaving Neville Longbottom to your mercy."

"really, did you?"

" Yes , my lord."

"I see, and what of your other children?" Voldemort shot a look in Draco's direction.

"M-my daugher-"

"No, father, he does not wish to hear of my sister, nor am I willing to allow you reveal her identity! I, my lord, am his other son." Draco piped up.

Voldemort smacked Draco across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. " I do not believe I was speaking to you, boy!"

"It is true, my lord, I am his real father."

" Malfoy!" he said, turning to Lucius. " What is the meaning of this? I was told he was your's."

"I'm sorry, my lord, please forgive me. I was unble to bear children, and desperately wished for one. Severus was only helping me out."

"And why, may I ask, did you wish for a child?"

" To carry on the name of Malfoy." He replied

"Lies, all of it! You wanted a child to love, and I won't have it!" Voldemort raised his wand " Avada Kadevra!" In a flash of green light, Lucius was gone. Draco wanted to sob, but held back his sorrow for fear of the same fate. " And you, Snape! What do you feel for Draco, your only properly raised child?"

"I fell nothing for the boy, my lord."

" Rubbish!" Raising his wand once again, he shouted "AVADA KADEVRA!" the circle of deatheaters began to quiver. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Love is worthless, and will only kill you. Our next meeting will be held at the ministry, we have business there." With that Malfoy found himself back at the burrow, in his own clothes, alone, in Ron's room.


	6. Part IV: The Boys' Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The characters, settings, ect. belong to JKRowling, and Warner Brothers

Part IV: The Boys' Victory

Malfoy fell to the ground, and sobbed mercilessly. He cried for his fathers' death, for his bother, and his losses, and for his 'baby' sister. He wept, until his eyes dried. He looked up and decided it was time to go down stairs. He ignored the fact his platinum blonde hair was a disaster, locks framing his distraught face, and tears stained his pale cheeks. Draco walked mournfully down the many steps leading to the kitchen. The moment he stepped into the warm kitchen, all wands were pointed at him, but immediately lowered at Harry's demand.

Harry and Hermione rushed towards him, seeing his state. "What happened? Where did you go?" Hermione immediately asked.

" I was at a deatheater meeting, a-and…" more tears rolled down Malfoy's cheeks. "H-he… my…. Our father was….k-killed. And Malfoy." His brother and sister hugged him tightly, and he could feel their tears, as they dripped onto the back of his shirt. "H-he did it because they loved me." They hugged him more tightly if possible, but he pushed them off of him. "NO! YOU CAN'T! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"He'll kill me anyway." Harry said through a waterfall of tears.

"Then you have to go, Granger. We don't want you killed."

"Then-then how are you to defeat him?" Hermione asked.

"We'll manage." Malfoy replied.

"Codswallop. I won't have it." She said stubbornly.

"You're our sister, and as the oldest, I say you cannot." Draco said dismissively. He turned around to go up stairs, but was stopped when Hermione grabbed his lower arm.

"As the youngest I am going to bother you two until I get in." she said "Just so you're forewarned."

Two weeks later the boys were yet again in Ron's room, and Hermione was trying to get through the door. "LET ME IN!"

"No." the boys shouted lackadaisically through the door for the 20th time that hour.

Ron came up to Hermione, from behind grabbing her waist. " Ronald now is not the time."

"You're never going to be able to get in there."

"Just you watch, Ronald."

"I've noticed they've become more brotherly and protective of you lately."

"And your point would be?"

"They tend to go mental even when I kiss you on the cheek."

"And?"  
"Come on, you're not that dumb! What do you think they would open that door for?"

" Food."

"No, no, no. What could I do to you that would cause them to want to kill me?"

Hermione's eyes swelled to the size of a crystal ball. " Ronald!"

"Now, you need to yell it louder, and make it seem like there is a struggle."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want that door open, or what?"  
"Ok, fine." Hermione braced herself, and took a deep breath. "NO, RONALD WEASLEY, I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

Ron put his hands on her waist, and drew her close, right before the thunder of feet threw the door open, and he was thrown off of her. Despite the battle of fists before her, she stepped over them, and entered the room, saying " Come on, guys, we have work to do."

The boys stopped in mid punch, and turned their heads to Hermione. "You conniving little sneak! It was a trick!" Malfoy shouted.

"Good job. Now, let's go."

The boys groaned, but got off beaten Ron and followed Hermoine in the room,who was already scrutinizing their plans. "This is rubbish!" she said. She picked up a quill and furiously began slashing, and marking the parchment. "There, much better." She handed the parchment to the boys, and they read through it.

"Hey, what's wrong with wearing ninja suits?"

"Yeah, they're bloody stealthy!" Malfoy said.

"Wouldn't it be more logical to use an _invisibility cloak_?" she asked.

"I suppose."

Malfoy read on. "She's right. Having me proclaim my love for cheese isn't a very good diversion. It'd be funny, though."

"HEY!" Harry whined. " Why'd you cross out Ginny and my victory snog?  
"What you do after Voldemort defeat is your own business." She said. "Other wise, It's a good plan. The only thing is, how are we supposed to freefall from above the meeting?"

"I don't know, I just thought it would be kind of cool. Like an assassin!"

"So, when is this plan supposed to be put into action?" she inquired.

"Er, tomorrow." Harry said.

"You idiots! You were going to do this tomorrow, without anyone but yourselves?"

The boys whimpered a weak "yes."

"That's it! Out with you! Downstairs!" the boys reluctantly moseyed downstairs, to find the Order assembled.

"God! Do you guys ever go home?" blurted Malfoy. The Order glared at him.

"Boys, tell them what you plan to do tomorrow."

"Well, after eating one of Mrs.Weasley's wonderful breakfasts I planned to hang out with Ron for a while, until lunch, than the rest of the day will mostly be a snog session with Ginny. But, It's subject to change, due to the fact Ginny hasn't been putting out lately. Or perhaps it's because I've been spending time with my brother talking about stuff." Harry rambled.

"That is a bag of blarney, Potter. Out with the truth!" Mad Eye growled.

"No, really, Ginny hasn't been putting out lately."

"May I remind you that her father, and several of her brothers are in the room right now? NOW! Out with the truth."

" We planned to crash one of Voldemort's meetings, and Kill him." Harry admitted.

"Well, what's your strategy, and who does 'you' entail?" Lupin asked calmly.

"Well, I planned to get on the ceiling of the room and jump on Voldemort in a ninja suit, but Hermione said no ninja suits, so then I'll kill him and then his snake while Malfoy and Hermione hold off the Deatheaters."

"Ok, and where do we come in?"

"You, Um, don't."

"Well, let's fix this plan of yours."

The Order went ahead and began to fix their plan, meanwhile in Ginny's room Ron and Ginny talked. " Ginny, why do they do this to us?"

"Do what?"

"Snog us, and leave in the middle to go do something for the Order, or to talk to her brother. I just feel ignored. I want to marry her, but she's always to busy for me to get her in the right mood, so I can ask her."

" Ron, this nightmare is almost over. This is a bit more important than you asking her to marry her. Right now you need to let them do this, and she will be all yours, I can guarantee it."

"How?"

"Harry made me that promise."

"Well, Harry's not Hermione." Ron said. "You don't know her like I do. She is so analytical! She'll never marry me. I'm too much of a prat."

"Don-"

Harry walked in, messing up his hair, he asked " Er, Ron, could I talk to your sister, alone. Hermione's in your room, and wants to talk to you."

"Sure." Ron said rolling his eyes.

Just before he left Harry said " Watch it, she's my sister."

"Same to you." He walked put, and walked to his room. "Hermione?" He was in the middle of his room and she came from behind, and grabbed his waist, standing on tip toes to reach the back of his neck, where she placed soft kisses. "Why are you so affectionate tonight?"

She turned him around, and hugged him with all of her might. "Ron, I'm going into battle tomorrow."

"We've gone into battle plenty of times before."

"Not like this. This is it, Ron. The last battle, the final battle."

"Hermione, I want you to know I love you, no matter what happens. I will always love you."

" I love you too, Ron. I want to be with you forever. I hope when this is all over, we can still be together."

"Definitely." Ron said just before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

The next morning everyone woke up in a serious mood. Nobody said a word unless it was about the battle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Malfoy spent the whole day together, until dusk, when Malfoy grabbed his arm in pain and disappeared.

"It's time." Said Lupin. Everyone apperated to the ministry, all was quiet in the front lobby. Their footsteps echoed on the marble. Suddenly, Magini, the great snake slithered up.

Harry made spitting and hissing noises._ "Hello, Nagini, I'm going to kill both you and your master. What do you think of that?"_

To which she retorted _"Not likely, potter!"_ Nagini bared her fangs, and lunged at Harry.

Harry wrestled the snake to the point where it was asphyxiated. A small wisp of silver floated from the snake's mouth. Harry pointed his wand at it, and shouted "Avada Kadevra." It immediately disappeared. The Order took their places, hiding in the lobby, while Harry stood in the middle. Suddenly, the ruckus of the lift clambered in their ears, and the sound of Malfoy's voice rung in their ears.

"Oh, yes, my lord, I've brought him to you, Harry Potter, in order to pay for my Father and Mr. Mafoy's mistakes."

"I promise Draco, If you are you lying to me I will torture you to the point you beg for death."

The moment the lift opened Harry sent a hex at Voldemort "CRUCIO!" Voldemort fell to the ground, he twitched and writhed around like a worm. The Deatheaters attacked the same time the order did. Voldemort was outnumbered 2-1.

For five minutes Harry allowed Voldemort to writhe on the floor, and then he let up. " Do you want to die, tom?"

"I want to die, yes, but you're coming with me!"

"Like hell! Avada Kadevra!" With a falsh of green light a black hole was ripped in Voldemort's chest and everyone's soul he'd ever hurt came endlessly streaming out. Harry's scar seared with pain, and it burst open, as blood gushed, out pouring into Voldemort's chest. Harry saw a small child's soul glide from Voldemort's torso, and blackness enclosed upon him.

Three days later he awoke in Charlie's room, with Ginny silently sobbing beside him. He tried to lift his head, but it dizzied him, so he fell back on his pillow and passed out.

The next day he woke again to Mrs. Weasley tending to hid forehead, as the sound of Ron's voice sounded in his ears. He tried to stay conscious this time, he went with baby steps, he first completely opening his eyes.

"Harry, dear! You're awake!" said Mrs. Weasley ecstatically.,

"Harry!" said Ron excitedly.

"Hi, guys." He slowly sat up, and looked around. "Where's Gin?"

"I'll go get her and Hermione, dear."

"Thanks."

"Harry, mate, it's time!"

"What?" he asked, and then realized what Ron was talking about. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah!" said Ron, nervously handing Harry the tiny black box. "You ready?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

"Good." Harry said, hiding the box behind him, as the girls walked in.

"Harry!" they yelled together hugging him at the same time.

"Hey, Hermione, I wonder if we could talk in the hall?" Ron said.

"Sure." The boys winked at eachother, causing the girls to pass each other suspicious looks. Ron led Hermione into the hall. "What's up, Ron?"

"Well, er, I , um" Ron forced himself on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes glittered with tears, as a soft smile appeared across her face. "Of course. I love you Ron!" Hermione Hugged Ron tightly, and captured his lips in a kiss. Once broken apart, Ron slid the simple ring over Hermione's finger. The diamond glittered in the light, and the gold band gleamed. "Oh my goodness! I have to show Ginny!" Hermione opened the door to find a teary eyed Ginny in front of Harry, who looked like Ron, very relived. "Ginny!" the best friends hugged each other. " I can't belive they proposed! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations to you too! We've got to go tell mum!" The girls ran down stairs, and found a very queasy looking Malfoy with a large stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Really, Mrs.Weasley, I'm stuffed."

"Oh, but dear, you look so pale and thin."

"Mum!" Ginny yelled "They proposed!"

Mrs. Weasley spun around and began chattering in delight.

"Malfoy, I'm getting, married!" Hermione said, hugging her brother.

" Congratulations, sis."

"Dad, that's so romantic!" Said Sara, one of Ron's 14-year-old triplets.

" Way to go, dad, but I have to say you took forever to ask mom out!" Said Nick one of the other triplets.

"Wow! Did Uncle Harry really do that?" asked Tim, Ron's 13 year old.

"You really didn't know Uncle Draco was mommy's brother?" asked Zoe, his 3 year old.

"Yup, It's all true. All it took was a few secrets, a parable and a lullaby." He replied to his children. Hermione sat down next to Ron, and he stroked her swollen stomach. "Right, hun?"

"Yup." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, and stared into the blazing fire, thinking of what had happened those many years. _That's all it took._ She thought. _A few secrets, a parable, and a lullaby._

A/N: That's it! Please review and check out my other stories.


End file.
